


Violin

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M, This one is rough kiddos, get ready for the angst train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Anxiety and Logic think their relationship is held together by a violin. How wrong they were.





	Violin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask I saw that Anxiety would play the violin. There is a lot more angst than I intended there to be. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! Feel free contact me on tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

Logic had always loved when Anxiety played the violin. The way his fingers manipulated the instrument to produce the most beautiful sounds. It was the first thing that made him fall for the dark personality. It made him realise he could love. He and Anxiety had spent more and more time together, much to the surprise of Roman and Patton. Eventually Logan had taken Anxiety to a violin concert, asking him if he wanted to be his boyfriend at the end of the night. Anxiety said yes. 

Anxiety loved when Logan listened to him play. Having an audience usually made him anxious. Except when that audience was Logan. He’d sit with Anxiety for hours, sometimes helping him improve when he practiced a piece, sometimes just listening. Anxiety loved him for it. Anx had been surprised when Logan had asked him to the concert but had said yes anyway. That night had been one of the best of his life. 

They had a fair few arguments, it was inevitable with Anxiety feeling emotions strongly and Logan being the opposite. They always made up though.

The violin was pretty important to both of them. It was the beginning and almost the end of their relationship. 

Roman had been teasing Anxiety, nothing outside of the usual back and forth they usually had. Anxiety took it in his stride. It was when Roman had started to make fun of the violin that the line had been crossed. 

“Honestly, Anxiety. Why not play something less…morbid and boring. There are a thousand different instruments you could have chosen and you chose that one?” Roman exclaimed. 

Anxiety smirked, brushing off the overly dramatic comment. “Logan likes it, don’t you?” Anxiety looked to Logan for backup. 

“Whatever you say, Anx,” Logan mumbled absentmindedly, only half listening to what his boyfriend was saying. He’d been trying to read this page for the last 10 minutes and couldn’t concentrate over their incessant bickering. 

Roman chuckled. “See? Not even Logic likes it and he likes everything mind-numbing. Why not try your hand at something else,” Roman gasped “how about the guitar?!” 

But Anxiety wasn’t listening. He was looking at Logan. “L-Lo? Please look at me.” Anxiety said.  
“What Anxiety? I don’t care about your stupid violin right now!” Logan snapped, putting his book down and fixing a cold stare at the darker side. Anxiety immediately tensed up and broke eye contact. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, standing and bolting from the room. Roman looked after him in confusion. 

“What’s with him?” Roman asked. Logan wasn’t around to hear the end of his question, he was already heading after Anxiety.

Anxiety ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. He ran his hands through his hair while taking short, sharp breaths. He couldn’t believe Logan would say something like that. It was cold, unfeeling… just like logic. 

At that moment, Logan walked through the door. “Anx please listen to me-“ Logan started. 

“I don’t think I want to right now.” Anxiety stood with his back to Logic. 

“I didn’t mean what I said. I was just trying to concentrate and I got frustrated.”

“I thought you didn’t let emotions take over. You seemed pretty cold and unfeeling back there,” Anxiety spat. Logan stepped back, it was like cold water had been dumped over him leaving him shocked and breathless. He immediately withdrew. 

“We’ll talk when you’ve decided to act like an adult. If you can’t then I’ll have to re-evaluate if this relationship is worth your never-ending tantrums.”

Anxiety’s breath hitched and he turned around with wide eyes as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone. At that moment, he was glad his room was soundproofed as he cried and screamed and threw things and broke down. He ended up in a corner, curled into himself and breath hitching with the occasional sob. Anxiety lifted his head and looked around at the chaos he’d made. 

His bed, that had originally been neatly made, had no resemblance of organisation. The duvet was curled up at the other side of the room and the pillows had been scattered across the carpet. Knick-knacks and possessions had been swiped off shelves and were now lying on the ground. The only thing that stayed in its place was the violin, untouched and mocking. 

Anxiety walked over and picked it up. He stared at the instrument for a few minutes, Logan’s words echoing through his head. Logic didn’t care, so why should he. The dark personality gripped the violin tighter as a burst of anger shot through him. His eyes clouded over and the world became red.

He gripped the violin by the neck and smashed it against the wall. 

He did it again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Anxiety’s world came back into focus as he held the now destroyed instrument. It fell to the floor with a dull thud as he stumbled back in shock. 

Had he actually done that? He had destroyed one of the most important things in his life? 

He had.

A sound from behind him made Anx spin around to find Logan standing in the doorway. “I came to apologise,” Logan said. 

“What have I done Lo?” Anx cried.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for making you that angry,” he placed a tentative hand on Anxiety’s arm, leading him to the bed. The darker side rested his head on Logan’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry too, I should have listened to you,” Anx whispered. 

“Yes, you should have. But I also shouldn’t have shouted at you or said that I didn’t care when that’s untrue,” Logan replied. 

“Forgive me?” 

“Of course, do you forgive me?”

“Yes.”

They settled into a comfortable silence after that, both lost in their own thoughts. Anxiety lifted his head a while after, making eye contact with Logic. “I destroyed my Violin.” 

“I know, don’t worry about it. I’m sure we can get a replacement,” Logan replied. 

Anxiety smiled slightly, “Thanks Lo.” 

Logic kissed the top of his head, “You’re welcome, Anx.” 

Maybe their relationship wasn’t as dependant on the violin as they both first thought. The violin couldn’t go on, but they could.


End file.
